Death is peaceful
by HarukaKazumi
Summary: May runs into her childhood love, Brendan and leaves to travel with him. Drew battles Brendan to win May back in complicated love story. Will he succeed or will he pay his life for it. MAY IS PREGNANT! Whose the father?
1. The Traitor

A/N: Hey guys:DD My first Fanfic so please be nice. I know it sucks. [Even the title sucks] I don't really expect many reviews but enjoy:P [Approximately 10-11 chapters]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! –Sigh-

7 Years Ago

All it took was courage and bravery for Brendan Birch to win the heart of young May Maple, or so it seems. It happened a long time ago. May and Brendan knew each other since kids. He was six and she was four. He took care of her and taught her everything there is about Pokemon even though she was terrified about Pokemon. And he always gave her candy. Everything was fine until one day; they were playing tag when May fell into a bush filled with thorns and twisted her ankle. And to make matters worse, she had woken a huge Salamence. The angered creature roared at May who couldn't make a run for it. She started crying in fear when it was about to use Dragon Flame. Brendan who froze for a few seconds pushed the heavy Salamence, [And it was heavy mind you] tackling it to the floor. The Salamence gave Brendan a big scratch before fleeing. May who only could watch helplessly from the sidelines was confused and scared. She didn't understand why Brendan saved her life risking his own and was worried if he was okay. Brendan hobbled to May.

"Are you okay, May? Did it hurt you?"

"No Brendan, I'm fine. But you're face! It's bleeding!"

"May, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I should hav-"

On that moment, Brendan passed out on her lap leaving May screaming for help. Hours later, Norman and Caroline went searching for May, only to find her cuddling near the pale Brendan to keep him warm. Both of them survived. [Obviously] From that day onwards, they were inseparable. Thing were looking good. He always took care of her and made sure she arrived home safely Caroline and Norman were grateful that May had her own _Guardian Angel _looking out for her_. _In fact, her parents were so grateful that he could come for dinner everyday if he wanted to. One day, May and Brendan met under a Cherry Blossom tree.

"I love you, May"

"You do? Umm... I-I love y-you too. I always loved you"

"You did?"

"Y-yea. Hey Brendan, promise me something will you?"

"Sure, anything at all."

"Promise you will never leave me."

"I promise May" His smile spread across his face made her blush.

"Oh wait here for a second!"

Brendan dashed into his house for a few minutes and came back panting.

"Let's get married!" [It's a kid thing and not a real marriage thingy, kays]

"Huh?"

"May, will you marry me?"

"Yea, Ok!" May stared at Brendan who searched his pockets anxiously and finally pulled out a silver ring with a plastic sapphire gem in the middle. He slipped it on her left hand's second last finger.

"Good! So that now, you know that I will never ever leave you."

Everyday was perfect. May could depend on Brendan to protect her from strong Pokemon and bullies. Until a dark rainy day when Brendan turned ten. He was finally ten but May was eight. Brendan could start travelling with a clique and start contests and earning badges. But the thing was, Brendan had to leave May. When he told her the news, she cried and cried. She clanged on his arm begging and pleading for him not to leave her. On that sad day, he remembered crying too but he already took his town map and starter Pokemon, Mudkip.

"Why do you have to go? Please don't leave me, Brendan! You promised me!" She waved her hand in front of him only for him to see she still had the ring on her finger.

"I-I-I'm so sorry May May."

"Don't be sorry! Just don't leave me!"

"May, I promised the guys we'd start hunting for cool Pokemon."

"I-I'll be alone. No one will play with me."

"You have Max-" he was cut off when he noticed the brunette tearing up

"Don't cry May May. Please don't cry! Ok, I'll make you a deal. You study up on Pokemon and how to catch them and stuff, once you're ten, you can join my clique and we will be together forever."

'Umm. Okay but since you couldn't keep your previous promise, I want another one."

"Sure May, Anything you want."

"Until we meet again, you must promise me. Promise me you won't forget me and that you will still love me."

"I promise and this time, I swear on my grave that I will keep it."

With that, he hugged her and waved goodbye. He felt his heart break into a million pieces and May watched him till he was no longer visible.

Present

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Why do you have to be so _dense_?"

"You asshol-"

"Okay! Enough! You guys always fight! ALWAYS! Can you guys just give it a rest already?"

May and her chartreuse rival were at it again. They always quarreled with each other but they had a crush on each other as well. Their usual bickering gave Solidad and Harley a migraine once again.

"Just admit I'm better than you and then you can have your stupid badge back!"

"No Way Grass Head! Besides, what did I do to you for you to start torturing me like this?"

"Yea Drew, just give it back so we all can have some peace. Look, even Harley is at his _happy place._"

"Not until this poor excuse of a Coordinator admits she's not worth this badge!"

"Drewsie, my head hurts. Can you just give May her badge please."

"She didn't earn it because she used Solidad's Pokemon! It's cheating! She's a bad no terrible coordinator!" From that moment, he turned to see a teary eyed brunette Coord.

"All my Pokemon were unwell and I had to earn it because it was the last contest before the festival. I'm sorry if I angered you, Drew. You won't have to see me again if you hate me so much."

After realizing what he said he broke down. "Oh May… I'm Sorr-" But it was too late. May had dashed out of the hotel and into the busy streets. She could hear Drew calling her name and it was getting louder and louder. Hey eyes filled with salty water and she couldn't see a thing.

BANG!

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, sir."

"May? This that you?" [Guess who?]

May looked at the silver headed boy. "Do I know you?" were the only word that slipped out of her lips.

"Hey May, you broke your own promise." Chuckled the boy "Maybe you can't recognize me because of my hat."

The boy pulled off his hat thought to be his silver hair and revealed a jet black hair with a huge scar on the left side of his head.

"Brendan?"

"How long has it been May May?"

A/N: That it:D Yay! Thank for reading this far, if you like it, you can read on. If not, I'm sorry I wasted your time:P I'm also not good at cliffhangers. Haha:DD


	2. May Leaves Drew

A/N: Part two! It's a bit worse than part one because I'm sick and I can't speak English well… Forgive me;DD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND NEVER WILL!

"Brendan? Is that really you?"

"Lemme check. Yeah, I'm Brendan Birch and you must be the lovely Miss Maple."

"Oh My God Brendan! I missed you so much! It's been forever!"

May jumped in his welcoming arms. Her tears streaming down her cheeks not with sadness anymore but with happiness. It has been years since she saw her beloved Brendan and now he had his arms around her waist.

"May May, Why were you crying? Has someone hurt you? I'll kill them if they laid a finger on you!"

"No Teddy Bear. No one has hurt me…"

"Then why were you-?"

"May there you are, where have you-"

Drew stared at this sight. His heart sank when he saw his crush hugging a complete stranger. He wasn't even as good looking as _the Drew_. But being Drew, he was very good at hiding his feelings. He had hid his feelings for May in for five years. He inhaled deeply forcing back tears and jealousy and did his trademark pose which was the hair flick.

"What are you doing May? You can't impress this poor guy because everyone can see you are as ugly as a cow."

"Drew… sto-"

"Okay, I'll agree you are pretty but you are stupid like a chicken. In fact I think the chicken can beat you anytime."

"Brendan, this is Drew... I'm travelling with him… Drew, this is Brendan, my childhood bestfrien-"

"What! This dirty brat mocking you? You are traveling with _him_?"

"I'm right here scar face!" Brendan's jaw dropped open. He was stunned and mad.

"Drew! Please!"

"What the heck did I do? And why would you support that ugly creature?! He should just crawl back to the rock he came from!"

"Hey Punk! You can mock me all you want but don't even think about making _my_ May May cry again, because if you do, I'll return the favor and I'll make sure who won't see her again!"

"Hey May! Drew! Where have you guys been! I've been looking everywhere for you! Hey, who's this?"

Solidad stared at Brendan who flashed his charming smile with May hiding behind him and Drew pouting in one corner.

"I'm Brendan Birch. I ran into my long lost friend, May. And you must be…"

"I'm Solidad. Hey, we were going out for lunch, you wanna join?"  
"Hell No…"

"Drew! Umm… Don't listen to him teddy bear, I'm sure we could... umm…"

"Catch up on things? Okay May May… But I have to pick up my Swampert and Shiftry from the Poke Centre."

"You mean they..."

"Evolved? Yeah, I remembered you loved Mudkip and you promised to get a Torchic. Is that dream accomplished?"

"Yea! Now I have a…"

"Blaziken?"

"Yeah! Thanks to you, I love Pokemon!"

"I'm glad May May. Gotta Go, I catch you real soon…"

The trainer winked at May as he coolly strolled away feeling happy that he finally found his one true love."

**Drew's POV**

_Grr, why did that trainer kept calling her May May? That really pissed me off. But what was worst, May called him her teddy bear! I've been with her for five years! That's longer than her being with that Brendan Bitch! How could she give him a nickname?! Anyway, May always takes my comments as a joke no matter how sharp they are but why did she cry this time? She should know it really was a joke. And she always had a "just as sharp" comeback sometimes I couldn't even answer back. She always brushed off my terrible behavior towards her and at the end of the day; I always smiled because she made my life a reason to smile. Now this Brendan guy shows up. Something is wrong. I'd better keep an eye on him. Heck, I'll keep both eyes on him._

"DREW! EARTH TO DREW!!"

Solidad snapped her fingers in front of his face as he woke from his daze.

"Solidad! I can hear you! Sheesh! Where's May?"

"She went to get ready…"

"For what? We're just going for lunch."

"Aha! You're forgetting that Brendan is gonna be there."

"So? I wouldn't dress for him, why would she-"

"It's May childhood friend, Drew. For god sake! But think it was kinda cute…"

"Cute? What was?"

"The way Brendan finished all May's sentences… It is true love and way cute…"

"Whatever.. I'm leaving, I'll meet you guys there…"

"Sheesh Drew, Jealous Much…"

**Later**

"Brendan Brendan Brendan! I'm gonna see Brendan!" Squealed May in her room.

"Someone's excited…"

"Drew?"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here? You should be at the restaurant. And don't you have manners??"

"I'm not used to knocking… Anyway, I'm sorry for… well… my behavior a while ago.."

Drew was terrible at apologizing. He never apologized but if he did, he either be faking it or playing with emotions. Although he tried his best to be sincere and he truly was, it just sounded like another fake.

"Yea, I know. Drew, I've heard that before… Anyway, please leave the premises. I wanna get ready now."

Drew tossed her badge on her bed and slammed the door behind him. Why did he fall for her? Why was it her? Out of all the fan girls he could have and all of them were pretty and smart. May wasn't smart and was no match for any fan girl of his. So why her? Then it hit him like a bullet in his chest. She liked him for him. The rest only wanted his looks, charm, fame and money. He had it all but May couldn't care less. She was special. And he was about to lose her. He regretted his actions of treating her like crap. He placed his hand on his chest. Why did it hurt so much. The pain, it was unbearable.

"Drew? You were waiting outside my door the whole time?"

Drew turned to see a beautiful May wearing a revealing long red gown. Her hair was bunned up with a few strands of hair dangling, as it was too short to be tied up. Her make up coordinated with her complexion and the dim corridor light made her glowed with beauty.

"Wow May, You look.. ahem.. nice"

"Uhh.. Thanks Drew"

**Drew's POV**

_What! All I could say to her was you look nice? What the hell is wrong with me!! She looked HOT! BURNING! HOTTER THAN THE EARTH'S CORE!! HOW COULD I JUST SAY SHE LOOKED NICE!! SAY SOMETHING DREW! Make her feel like she's special!_

"I meant you look beautiful, May.." The blushing Drew stared at the ground. He felt sweat making its way down to his back. He tugged at his collar and looked at May once more. But her expression changed. She was smiling. She pecked his cheek and hurried downstairs. Drew touched his cheek feeling satisfied with his comeback.

"Drew! Hurry up! Let's not keep Brendan waiting!"

"Duh. Obviously."

He strolled down to see May tapping her strapped heels impatiently. Soon they were all strolling to the restaurant. May was ahead of the group.

"May sweetie, we'll get there in time, you don't have to rush."

"I know Harley, I really want to see Brendan."

"Humph, what's so special about that weirdo anyway?"

"Drew! It's just that… You don't know him the way I do. He was my teddy bear. The one who cared for me and looked after me when I was young. He even gave me a ring." May blushed as she stared at the ring. The gem was still shiny and it matched her sapphire orbs. Soon May got lost in her thoughts still staring at the ring.

"Yea, he sounds like a creep. And typical of May. She couldn't even look after herself. Poor Brendan, or maybe he deserved sufferin-"

Solidad pulled on his ear. She pulled a little too hard that it started to turn red.

"You'd better not ruin this day for May or so help me, I'll- Drew?"

Drew was looking down. His heart was breaking. He never felt so much pain in his life. He clutched his chest and whimpered, "I'm fine Solidad, and I'll be good… I promise…"

They finally reached the restaurant and May threw herself in Brendan's arms.

"May, I miss you too… and now I'm really hungry for…"

"Ramen!" They both said in unison.

They giggled as they were seated at table near a window.

"Lemme guess May May, you wanna seat near the window?"

May nodded and Brendan threw his head back and laughed

"You haven't changed May May."

Both of them slurped up their ramen while Solidad and Harley watched smiling and eating but Drew only watch in disgust.

"May, you look gorgeous." Brendan spilled while staring at her Sapphire orbs. May giggled and Drew banged his head on the table.

"Yeah! May does look Daisy today, speaking of which, and did you know what I found out? I think Drewsie had a boner when he saw her today!"

"YOU PERVERT!"

Solidad screamed so loudly that all the consumers and waiters were staring now. Then May, Brendan and Solidad stared at Drew. He had turned crimson red. And this was evidently proof that Harley's tale was true. Now it was Brendan's turn to look disgustingly at Drew.

"Great, I'm not hungry anymore. Thanks Drew."

'May wait! I didn't.."

"Anyway.." Brendan cut in. "May, we need to talk… somewhere more private.."

_Haha! Brendan will break May's heart and I can have her forever! _Drew thought smiling to himself.

A few minutes later, May and Brendan came back. May stood in front of them.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make!"

Harley and Solidad looked up while Drew sipped his green tea.

"Thank you for travelling with me for this long but I have to.. I'm.. well… I'm leaving you guys and I am travelling with Brendan!"

May's grinned and held Brendan's hand.

Drew spat out his tea on Brendan.

"Oh Maysie! Good for you!"

"Awesome May!"

"WHAT THE FUCK MAY! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME!!"

_**-What happened-**_

"May, you can travel with me now."

"What?"

"Remember our promise? We can be together forever! And I didn't break our promise. May, I still love you. With all my heart and It's breaking to see you getting hurt by Drew."

"Oh"

**Inner May **_No way! You love Drew! But you also love Brendan. Brendan is nicer and kinder than Drew! Just dump him! Drew never liked you, May! OPEN YOUR EYES!_

"If you want to, we can start now. If you don't, I totally understand."

"NO Brendan! I'd love to go on adventures with you…"

"Great! Let's tell them the news!"

**-Present-**

"Drew? What's wrong with you!!"

Screamed Harley and Solidad in unison

"May, you can't leave me! YOU CAN'T! I FORBID IT!!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Drew! You're not my dad! I thought you would be happy for me… "

Drew pulled her by the wrist out of the restaurant. "I need to talk to her for a minute."

Brendan stared at Harley and Solidad.

"Did I do something here?"

"Oh no dearie! Drewsie just lost his mind once again."

"Your bill." Sighed the waiter leaving as quickly as he came.

Harley and Solidad stared at the paper "Oh my Gawd! $1000 for a cheap lunch!"

"Harley! Shut up!"

"I'll pay it."

The two looked up and stared at Brendan as if he was crazy.

"Heh, I'm rich. No biggie."

"Aww! How sweet!" the both said in unison.

"Yea, just stop that, kays. It's getting creepy." [Aww! Brendan is so sweet!!]

"May, just tell me why…"

"Why what.."

"May, I can't stand it anymore but I-I-I.." Drew shuttered "I LOVE YOU MAY!"

A/N: Heheh:) Finally done:) Enjoy! Again, I'm sorry for the bad English:( Anyway, will May Maple go with Drew or Brendan? Brendan is a sweetie:P Read more to find out:D Over 2000 words!:O


	3. The Unbearable Pain

**A/N: I didn't really know people out there actually liked my FanFic and I thought it was boring! I planned to finish this at the end of this year but you guys gave me confidence so I'll finish it by the end of this month or earlier. Thankz so much! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

"D-Drew..."

May was stunned that Drew Hayden actually possessed feelings for her, but then… He was never nice to her. In fact, he always tormented her everyday. He was always the type who picked girls up and dump them away after he gets bored or they no longer entertained him. And she was just a toy he could keep and he played with her heart whenever he felt like it. May loved him too much to feel such pain. But Brendan had true feelings for her! He had proven his love ever since he pushed Salamence away from her. Sacrificing his face for her. And about Drew? He never did anything for her, except giving her roses that he didn't even have the guts to say who they were for.

"I'm sorry Drew... I just don't believe you…"

Drew growled at that statement. Why was she making this so hard? He just confessed his feelings to her and she just brushed away like that. And just like that, the stinging pain came back. It felt like a thousand needles piercing in his delicate heart, slowly and painfully. His eyes filled with tears seeing his crush walking away. The pain, it hurt too much. Drew fell on his knees, clutching his heart. And he started to hyperventilate.

"May, please don't leave… I'll be a good boy… I swear…"

But his miserable attempts failed. He felt his world collapsing. His lover was gone and his life no longer had meaning. The more he thought about it, the more it hurt. He couldn't take it anymore and he started shouting and wailing,

"Oww... The pain... Oww… May, it hurts…"

Soon the rest of them heard this pitiful broken hearted boy and came rushing to his aid. Solidad and Harley helped him up and Brendan started fanning him. May knelt down and grabbed his vest and shook him viciously.

"Drew, what's wrong! Where does it hurt? Please Drew, answer me!"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Drew was motionless. Brendan placed his hands on Drew's wrist.

"He has a pulse but it's weak. He needs help."

Brendan was good at medical stuff because he always had to clean or apply ointment to May's bruises and wounds when she was being clumsy.

"I'll do it Brendan baby, you have nothing to fear."

Harley pulled out his pink cell and flipped it open; he punched some buttons and started blabbering in his feminine voice to the poor soul who answered it. May, Brendan and Solidad sweatdropped.

"Is he always like this?"

Both girls nodded. In five minutes, an ambulance came and took Drew to the Pokepital. [I know it sucks… If someone could give me a better name for it, pls PM me:P] They waited outside his room. Everyone wanted to see him but unfortunately, the limit was two.

"I'll go with Harley but you owe me big May Maple!"

Solidad grumbled under her breath. The things she did for May.

"Thank you, Solidad…"

After Solidad and Harley's visit, they came out looking depressed. Even Harley who acted gay about everything was feeling gloomy.

"How is he? Is he ok? When will he be able to departure?"

May filled the room with questions. She wanted to know that Drew was alright. But the expression on their faces told her other wise.

"No. I'm dreaming… He can't be..."

May's eyes filled with tears. She fell on the floor constantly repeating "why." Solidad helped her up saying that things will be better and Harley just covered his mouth trying his best not to cry. Brendan held May's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Hey May May, everything will be fine, I promise."

"No Brendan, don't make promises you can't keep. I guess you're happy that he's gone right?"

"What! That's nonsense May May, you know I would never say that."

"But you are happy aren't you… I can't lose him… It was too soon… Drew… why did you leave me??!"

"May, whatever happens, I'm here for you. I'm always here. And besides, I grew on him. Like my younger brother." [See! Brendan is so nice!]

With that, Brendan lead May into his ward. May saw wires attached to his pale white skin and a mask that provided oxygen covered his pale lips.

"Drew… no…"

May watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was still alive? [I shocked you didn't I]

"Drew! Are you okay? It's me, May!"

"M-M… May?"

"He is awake, Brendan! He is awake!"

"Yeah, Hey Drew, it's May and scar face. How you feeling?"

May glared at Brendan. He was nice to Drew! Maybe, just maybe he was the one. May smiled that her best friend/crush was okay.

"Whoo Boy… I think I'd kill myself if you actually died..."

Brendan stared at the floor fiddling with his shoe laces.

**BRENDAN'S POV [**Yay]

_May actually had feelings for him. Who would have thought, May? At first, I took it as you were rivals and you were travelling with him. Now this answers my question. You weren't travelling with someone you didn't like. In fact, you'd never travel with someone you never liked. You traveled with him because you liked him. It showed when he'd follow after you every time you ran off somewhere and the way you acted outside. Heheh, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. But, am I in the way? I mean… did I get in the way of your eloping relationship? No way How could I do that to you. I think I should cancel this traveling thing. If you really loved him and you were happy then hell, I'm happy too._

"May, I have something to say…I feel that you actually like Drew and maybe we should… umm…cancel our plans to travel together…"

"What! Oh no Brendan! I don't like Drew like that… I mean, he was a good friend and all but… I… Are you gonna leave me?"

**Inner May: **Omg! Why did I say that? I can't let Brendan down right? RIGHT?

Brendan stared at May. May had those eyes again. The same eyes she had when he left her to travel with Wally, Drake and Sidney. He thought he had broken her once more after seven years.

"What going on?"

"Drew! You're awake!"

"Yea, I can see..." He said rather coldly.

"Drew, are you okay? Are you hungry? Do you need water? Where does it hurt, Drew? Just tell me."

"My heart" Drew mumbled

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I SAID, NO! I'M NOT OKAY!! NO!! I DON'T WANNA EAT OR DRINK ANYTHING!! AND THE ONLY THING THAT'S HURTING ME IS YOU!! YOU'RE ANNOYING AND STUPID SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!"

May burst into tears and ran out the room. Brendan gave Drew a death glare.

"What are you looking at bastard?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that we were about to cancel our trip because May really likes you but since you treated her like nothing, I guess we were stupid to cancel our trip."

"What! No… I was so close... scar face, lemme talk to Ma-"

"For what?!" cut Brendan who was even more furious than ever. "So you can hurt her again? I don't think so."

"What do you mean no, you little bra-"

Brendan pushed Drew down to the bed with one hand. [See how strong Brendan is? –sigh-]

"Remember what I told you Drew. I said if you made May cry, you would never see her again. And when I say never, I MEAN never."

Drew scowled and removed his mask. He struggled to break free but he was too weak and too tired.

"Let me go you bastard! Let me go!" Brendan raised his hands in defeat.

"Drew, I still care for you but I don't want you to hurt my May May anymore."

"I won't! I won't! … AND SHE'S NOT YOUR MAY!! SHE'S MINE!!"

"You wish... Anyway, get to bed, Drew."

"WHAT THE HELL!!! YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND!!"

"Drew Hayden! You need to rest! You won't get any better like this!"

"Why do you care?"

"You're like my little brother. Now sleep!"

Brendan left, leaving the confused Drew in his room. Brendan searched everywhere for May. Finally he realized she would be hiding in the only restroom they had. He arrived outside the girl's restroom. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He slowly placed his hand on the door and gave it a light push. It didn't budge. "shit." Brendan murmured under his breath. It was locked. He pulled out a credit card and slipped in on the side of the door. He fidgeted with the lock. "Almost there…"

"What are you doing?"

It was Nurse Joy. She didn't look happy.

"If I think what you're doing is true, I'll call security..."

"NO! I was just...Uhh…Waiting for my friend?"

"With a Credit Card?"

A blush crept over his face but he wiped it off

"What? This isn't the souvenir store?"

"This is a hospital. I'm watching you."

With that, she stormed away.

"Phew, Damn that was close."

He looked for his that his credit card that slipped in the other end of the door. Brendan used his fist and banged his head and tried not to throw insults. He took out his trainer card and unlocked the door efficiently. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it. He prayed that it wasn't some random girl flashing her ass to him. God answered his prayers. There he saw a brunette with her leaning her head on her knees in the dark.

"May May. What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't be here!" Brendan turned on the light and sat next to her.

"Hey, no obstacle can stop me from saving you. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Drew hates me…"

"No he doesn't."

"Did you see the way he looked at me? He was so mad at me."

"Ahh, Well you see… People who wake up in the hospital with wires all over them get grumpy and annoyed for some reason. Trust me. My mom was like that."

[For some of you who were confused with Drew's behavior, let's go into his thoughts.]

**Drew's POV**

_Since May is leaving and I have no choice but to deal with it, I'll just break our bond and avoid her as much as possible. I guess she will be happy with Brendan Bastard and it's better for my health because if I keep thinking about her, I'll get even worse. Anyway, I must learn that it was too good to be true and also learn to let go. Hey, I hear May's voice. Oh. The sweet sweet sound of her voice. Grr… Stop it Drew! Let go, remember? Let Go... Urgh... This will hurt you May… I'm sorry_

___________________________________________________________________

"Really? How's your mom now?"

"Ohh, she umm… She died two years ago."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry Teddy bear."

"It's okay."

"And umm… you… were gonna…"

"Yeah... Say it..."

"You're gonna leave me…"

May started to cry and uncontrollably. Brendan placed his arm around May.

"No May May. I never was and never will…"

He held out his arms and May embraced him.

"You were gonna leave me. And I'd be alone once again!"

"I'm sorry May May. Let me make it up to you and get you some of that ramen you love so much."

"Okay… But I'm not really hungry"

"What? May giving up free ramen? Okay, hands in the air and tell me where the real May is!"

"Brendan, I'm just not hungry."

-sigh- "I didn't want to do this but you gave me no choice."

He grabbed both of May's wrists with one hand.

"Hey, What are you doing? Hey, NO! Brendan stop!!"

"I don't think so..."

"Brendan Please! Stop"

A/N: Oh no! What Brendan gonna do? He _is_ evil! :O GASP!! Heheh, and this is the best cliffhanger yet. l0l Wanting more? Next chapter coming right up:D I've already made chapters 4,5,6. But I'm still altering them. Thanxx for reading:)


	4. Goodbye My Sweetheart

**A/N: The story you all have been waiting for!! I'll just shut up for you to read. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND I'M PROUD OF IT!! [NOT REALLY]**

Brendan reached out his free hand and started tickling May. And he was a good tickler. [Is that even a word? O.o]

"Heehee! BRENDAN! Please stop!!"

"After seeing you smile more, you know I don't like a sad May May."

"Brendan! See! I'm smiling!! Now please stop!"

"I still see an_ Emo _May…"

"EMO MAY! I'm not Emo!"

"Yeah, I know. And now May is back."

"Aww Brendan… You always know how to make me smile!"

"I know. It's a… gift."

"Heheh, you say that like it's a bad thing."

"Sometimes it's a curse but if it's making you smile, it's a gift from the gods…"

"Aww… Brendan... You're making me blush."

"Good! I love seeing you happy..."

"Yeah? Since when?"

"Oh, you much have fallen asleep in this dark room. Maybe I can help."

Brendan turned on the tap and to May's horror, Brendan started flicking water at her.

"No! Ahh! Cut it out!!"

The two trainers were having so much fun; giggling and laughing that someone outside heard them making so much noise.

BANG!

"What is all the n- … May? Brendan?" [Guess Who?]

"Huh is tha-"

"Drew?" [Yes, Drew]

Drew had swung open the door to see Brendan's arm around May's waist and the other arm around her neck and May had her hands on his chest. The trainers stared at each other for some time. No words came out. Brendan let go of May and simply said,

"Drew? You should be asleep. What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? This is the girl's room!"

"I-uhh… I heard May inside well… And I thought I should well… cheer her up. And what about you?"

Drew's face saddened to hear this.

**Drew's POV**

_Yea, first I find out May has feelings for me and then I catch them making out. And May needed cheering up? I don't like the sound of that. So, evidently May was sad so he made out with her so that she would be happy?? Puh-lease! If I made out with her, I'd be a thousand times better than him! Am I right? Uhh… Just admit it Drew. You're just plain jealous. May should just leave because my heart can't take this anymore. I can't take that she's with a guy she just met, even though they are childhood friends and I can't take it because I loved her for too long to let her go… But I guess it's for the best._

"Hello Drew? I'm waiting!"

"I went down to grab a drink and everyone could here you guys. I didn't know it was... Forget it. Anyway, my excuse is way better than yours. "

"At least mine is real."

Drew clutched his fist. Did Brendan think he was lying? And why was Brendan suddenly bossing him around? Didn't he already take May from him? What more could he possibly want? But before he could turn around, Brendan put his arm around Drew's neck and ruffled his hair.

"Oh gosh, I'm late. See you later Drew."

"Are we leaving now?"

"Well, I gotta go to Sinnoh and earn my next gym badge. It is in three days time. I have to train. We'd better go."

"I see…"

**Later**

Brendan was standing before Drew. Drew did his hair flick and stared at Brendan.

"What did you want to tell me, Drew?"

"I want you to take care of May."

"Huh? That's why you called me?"

"Look, she's _was_ the closest thing I had so just... just keep her safe."

"Uhh…sure?"

"You'd better keep her safe Brendan. Make sure she's happy."

"I promise Drew."

"Bye May. See you soon. I hope we meet in the future contest."

"Bye-bye Maysie. Please take care of yourself."

"Thanks Solidad, I'll be looking forward to that and I will Harley."

"May May, ready to go?"

"No, I wanna say bye to Drew."

"Okay, I'll get our tickets, you can go ahead and say bye."

May ran to Drew who was sitting alone in a bench not so far away.

"Hey Drew."

"Hey May."

"I wanted to say bye."

"K, bye."

"Drew!"

"What?"

"I guess… well… I'll miss you…"

"Yea, it'll be quiet when you're gone."

"Yeah? I guess you're right. Things will be different."

"May, you're leaving me and it hurts."

"Uhh, Drew! Are you playing with my emotions?"

"Yeah, I was just playing… Anyway, hope your life will be better with Brendan Birch."

"I'm looking forward to that."

"Yea, see ya, May."

"Drew…"

"What?"

"For your information, I like you. A lot actually. Maybe even like like you."

"You do?"

"And I still do."

"Really? I can't tell."

"But anyway, promise me something. Promise you won't forget me?

"Why would I forget someone so awesome?"

-giggles- "Thanks Drew."

'MAY! LET'S GO!"

"Your geek is calling you."

"Yeah… well… _Goodbye My Sweetheart"_

May kissed Drew on the cheek and ran to Brendan. Drew touched his cheek.

"Goodbye… May…"

May climbed on the ferry with Brendan. She looked around the huge ship. It was more like a luxury ship. It had a spa, pool, tanning room, game room, Movie Theater and a casino all in one ship.

"Oh my god, Brendan!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm rich. I get that okay. I just thought that now that I'm travelling with a princess, she deserves first class, all the way."

"Aww! Thant's really sweet!"

Just as the trainers were about to go to their suite, a Masquerain flew to past their room and landed on May's head.

"Hey, look! A Masquerain."

"It looks like Drew's Masquerain… hey! It's holding something!"

May pulled out the note that it held. It had a rose attached to it. May tore the envelope and read the note within.

_Dear May,_

_I'm so sad that you're leaving. Just a question; how did you feel when you thought I died? Now, I am feeling that. And I wanted to tell you something before you truly left. For your information, I like like you too. Anyway, I wish you were here with me. Please don't forget me. I hope we keep in touch and I'm looking forward to seeing you here Jhoto soon. I'll be waiting for you here. Take care clumsy._

_Love Drew Hayden._

May's trembled when she read this. Did Drew really have feelings for her? Wasn't this one of his dumb game? Then it hit her. Drew's voice echoed repeatedly. "May, you're leaving me and it hurts." Then she realized the horrible remark she said. She would have felt hurt too if he responded in that same manner. She turned to Brendan who went in the suite long ago.

"Hey May! What did that letter say?"

"Nothing much. Just a good bye note. Nothing special."

May slipped the paper in her pocket.

Brendan flopped on the bed and May went to a desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and started scribbling on in. She sealed it with a kiss and handed it to Masquerain.

"Here you go. Please pass this to Drew for me, okay?"

"Masque – rain!"

May watch the pokemon fly away till it was no longer to be seen. The corner of May's lips bent forward. If only she was it coming. If only she believed him. The fact was Drew loved her back. He had the same feelings she had for him for a long time, and they could never see each other now. She was on her was to the Sinnoh Region. It was too late. May walked to the deck and stared at the sea. It was so huge. All she could see was endless blue water and no sign of land. The gentle swooshing of the tides hitting the ship and the wind in her hair. The scenery was well… nothing much. The sky reflected the sea and the sun's rays shone in the deep blue liquid giving it the final touch of peace and tranquility. Then she recalled the last time she was in a ship. On her way to Jhoto leaving Ash. She was happy and excited. She didn't care about Ash since he had Dawn, a.k.a. her replacement. Yea, she was hurt that Ash replaced her since she stepped out of the group but Dawn was pretty awesome. She had looks and was talented with Pokemon. She even planned out what she wanted to be when she became a trainer. Something May should have done. But May was fine with it. As long as she had Drew, Ash could have any girl he wanted. Even Brock if he wanted to. May just went on gathering memories and from her first starter Pokemon to the hardships she went through. Every step of the way. Hey, at least Drew was there to hold her hand. May forgot how long she stood at the deck. It was like she was in a trance. In was now nightfall and May was still rummaging through memories. Then a warm feeling surrounded her. It was Brendan.

"Hey May. Watcha doing here for so long."

"Just thinking…"

"About Drew?"

May turned crimson red and started hesitating.

"Uhh... Drew?? No! What do you think I was thinking? No! Not Drew… That's just ridiculous… pfft… Why on earth would I be thinking of him??"

"Please May, I wasn't born yesterday."

"Gurhh… Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Now, that all in the past! It's time for me to move on. Am I right?"

"No, not really. If you love the guy, then follow your heart."

"Brendan, I… Well I waited to damn long for you and to travel with you! Are you gonna let me down and break our deal?"

-sigh- "Okay May, whatever you say."

Brendan wrapped her arms around May and stared at the night sky.

"This is getting weird."

Brendan let go of her and raised his hands in the air. Now it was his turn to be red.

"I'm sorry if I weirded you out, May May."

"Huh? It's not that. It jus feels awkward."

"What is?"

"It feels so Titanic that's all."

"That's it? Err… Never mind. Anyway, I starving. Let's go dig in the buffet. Do you know what's today's special? "

"RAMEN!" They said in unison.

And so, the miserable ending for Drew and a new adventure and/or love for May. Or will the tables be turned?

**A/N: Hope you like it! I have to go to the dentist now. Sorry if it's too rushed and short. I promise the next one will be longer. And forgive my poor English! I'm not frequent in English. See you soon:DD Miss Haruka Kazumi A.K.A. Bad at FanFics out. **


	5. May’s Tale! New & Imprvd! Sapphire Style

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with part 5! O.o I really worked hard on this so please be nice(: And most of you got confused! Whether is a CS story of a FranticHoenn Story? And I know a lot of you like Hoennshipping and Franticshipping. [What's the difference? It's still Brendan and May] and yes, it is confirmed and cannon says Satoshi Tajiri himself but this is a CS story! I'm Sorry! **

_Hi! I'm Lucy Sanders and today is the day when it is officially 3 years since Pokemon Coordinator May Maple and Pokemon Trainer Brendan Birch have been missing. And here we are in the Maple Residence with Norman the gym leader and the father of May. _

"_Norman, the person who may know where May or Brendan is may be watching this. Is there any words you want to say?" _

"_Please, if you know where my May is or you know information of where she might be, please call me! I really miss her! I'll give you a $1000 reward or even more in her return."_

"_Thank you Norman. And here we have Professor Birch the father of young Brendan Birch, Professor; would you like to say a few words?"_

"_Yes, please, I want Brendan and his companion, May home safely! Please! We are in need of your assistance!"_

"_Thank you Professor, Well, there you have it. And here is a recent picture of May and Brendan 3 years ago. The two were last seen in Johto. Any idea where they might be? Please call this no 1800-May-Brendan-Case. I'm Lucy Sanders and thanks for watching News 5 Tonight."_

_-Commercials-_

A green headed kid stared warily at the television. The he stared at his two companions, one with fox red hair and the other with dark purple hair.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go."

"Drew, no point in blaming yourself."

"But it is all my fault! Maybe she's dead now or maybe-"

"Drewsie! Stop that! You know May! She's probably still alive and lost somewhere."

"Yea Drew. It's May we're talking about! I'm sure she's fine."

"How would you know?! How would any of us know?"

"Drew, I promise you. May and Brendan are fine and very well alive."

"Solidad, don't make promises you can't keep."

"But Drew… I don't want you to feel like this anymore."

"Feel like this? Like what?"

"Like this! Always sad and depressed and always bottling up feelings! You need to open up to us, if not, you'll be suffering. I don't want you to suffer…"

"Too late, ever since she left me! And I don't need to open up to anyone-"

"But May."

"She's gone, and I'm over it. I had to get over it and endure it for 3 years! So now, I'm fine."

"Stop this lying Drew! It's so damn obvious!"

"Solidaddy, just calm down!"

"No! I won't! And you, shut up! This doesn't concern you!" Harley sat quietly and stared at Solidad who was obviously mad. She never scolded Harley or Drew before.

"And this doesn't concern _you_! Why do you want to know my feelings? Don't stick your nose in my business!"

"Drew! I can see you messed up! Broken in pieces and torn to shreds! Why do you want to feel this way all the time?"

"Why don't you ask her? Why did she leave? If she didn't, she'd be sitting here with us laughing and smiling like old times! But she had to go with that stupid Brendan kid and now there both lost! And no-"

"Drew, why don't you say her name?"

"What?"

"Why don't you say May's name?"

"What has that have to do with anything?"

"Because you not even saying her name! And you're here complaining on how she left but can you even say her name?"

"I can say her name if I want to but I don't! Is that a problem to you? It's your problem, not mine."

"Drew I-"

**Breaking news! We found them!**

"_I'm Lucy Sander. We have just found a couple between 16 to 17 in a coffin under Lake Valor, Sinnoh. Both of them were burn to the core and are labeled unidentified and due to the burns, it seems that they were burnt alive and then thrown in lake Valor afterwards. No missing reports on teens so far, so the corpses are under the case of May and Brendan. And DNA sample are undergoing analysis."_

Beep beep!

"_Just in, DNA is contaminated with some sort of chemical which leaves these two corpses unidentified. But it is confirmed to be a boy and a girl. With similar features this just could be May and Brendan. This case of missing Coordinators in labeled closed. Now rangers are after criminals behind this. If you do know any information, please do not hesitate to call us. This is Lucy and thanks for watching News 5 Tonight."_

Solidad turned to the red eyed trainer.

"May… no…"

**May's POV**

_My name is May Maple. I am 18. I live with my boyfriend Brendan Birch. My dad, Norman is the Petalburg gym leader. My mom, Caroline forgot about my existence and went all 'I love you forever!' with Max. My brother, Max is now 16. He doesn't care about me. I've changed my identity to Sapphire Birch and my boyfriend's name is Ruby Birch because I'm bored with plain May Maple. Not only that of course, we wanted to go hunting for legendary Pokemon and that is illegal. We are impersonating a married couple. My boyfriend and I have been travelling around Sinnoh, Kanto and Hoenn. We are on our way to Johto now. That name, it sounds so familiar. Why? _

"Sapphire!"

"Yes?"

"Come here, honey!"

Brendan covered May's eyes and let her out.

"We're here!"

"Wow! This is… this is beautiful!"

"Yeah, Welcome to Johto!"

May stared at her outfit.

"I don't seem to fit here."

"Same here."

"I told you we should have come here right after the party!"

"Well, sorry, I just really wanted to see Johto!"

May rolled her eyes and they strutted down the streets with eyes glued to the pair. They would definitely win the best couple contest. After they checked in the hotel, they decided to sneak a peak in the contest hall. Once they were there, Ruby and Sapphire stared conspicuously at the huge stage.

"This is so cool, Sapph! A big stage for an awesome performance!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to battle you in the finals like always because I've got a trick up my sleeve!"

"It's better than a draw when we both win."

"I know! That pisses me off! I know we are both strong but I wanna see who is better!!"

"I'm hungry."

"Me too... Race you to the restaurant?"

"Aww! You always win Sapphie!"

"Chicken!"

"You're on!"

Sapphire and Ruby raced down the streets like the kids they were. Sapphire was ahead as usual. It looked like she was gonna win, then.

**BANG!!**

She ran into someone, fell on the ground and scraped her elbow.

"What the HELL! Watch where you're going, loser!"

"I'm so sorry miss!" **[A/N: Ha-ha! It was May who apologized last time.]**

Sapphire stood up and brushed the filth off the designer outfit and fumed.

"May? Is that you?"

A green haired boy stood before her. His hair matched his emerald eyes. She stared blankly at him.

**Inner May**

_Woah, Dejavu much. Why is he calling me May? Wait, Could he mean May Maple? No! May is gone, I'm Sapphire now. Is this Drew? As in Drew Hayden? OMG. How could he tell it's me? Oh god, I really missed him but I can say that because he'll freak and I'm Sapphire Birch now. –Sigh- But he is so cute… What? No! Focus Sapphire, focus. This is for the Legendary Pokemon! Don't blow it!_

"May? Who's May? I'm not May!"

"May! It's me, Drew. Don't you remember me? Hey! You're alive!"

"Gahh!! Hilarious!! I don't know any Drew."

Drew grabbed her wrists stared at her blue eyes.

"May, I can tell it's you."

"Is something the matter here?" Brendan walked up to them and glared at Drew.

"Ruby! Help Me! This Drew guy claims I'm this May girl."

Drew glared back at the guy who walked up him. Drew's eyes widened when he noticed it was Brendan

"Brendan?"

"Brendan?!! Pfft! I'm Ruby and this is Sapphire!" Drew shook his head in disbelief.

"No! You are Brendan Birch and this is May Maple. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"I'm sorry Dan. You must mistake us for someone else."

"It's Drew."

"Whatever, we need to go." Brendan grabbed May and pulled her down the street.

"It's typical of Brendan to rename himself after a piece of jewelry. I would know." Brendan glared at Drew once more. He was red with anger. May knew what would happen if he got mad and it would get messy so she interrupted.

"I'm Sapphire Birch and this is my husband, Ruby Birch. We came all the way from Hoenn to come to the contest here." May said using her sweetest voice.

"Wow May! From 'What the hell! Watch where you're going loser!' to 'I'm just Sapphire from Hoenn.' It really is a huge difference. So which one are you? Really?"

Brendan held May's waist as she struggled to break free.

"May May, Calm down! Please."

"WHAT! GRRRR!!! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! LEMME KILL HIM!! LEMME GO BRENDAN!! I'M GONNA **KILL **HIM!!!"

"Bingo! You just called her May and she just called you Brendan. And besides, I know May too well. And I know what ticks her off."

Everyone was staring now. May was using her demon voice so Brendan dragged her down the street while she was throwing ugly words at him.

"Oh! Look at the time! We really must get going! Yeah, see ya!"

"Not so fast, why didn't you tell me who you guys were?"

"Look Dew, we're real-"

"DREW! It's Drew!"

"Okay, _Drew_, we're kind of hungry and we will see you later, okay? Bye!"

May was munching on some cookies while Brendan gulped his milk down.

"I can't believe Drew found us."

"Well _I _can't believe we came _all the way_ to this restaurant for you to order cookies and milk."

"Ruby! You're so mean!"

"Hey, I'm just saying-"

"Hey May! Brendan!! We thought you were dead!!"

"Maysie and Brendan Baby! How's it goin?"

Solidad and Harley ran up to May and Brendan with Drew strolling behind obviously smirking.

"That Bastard." Brendan mumbled under his breath.

"Umm… Do we know you?"

"Heheh! Funny! I'm Solidad and this is Harley! Remember!"

"Uhh… No… Sorry…"

"Huh!!" they said in unison.

"I'm Sapphire and this is my… uhh… This is Ruby."

Brendan did a little wave then he stared at the ground.

"Uhh… I'm so sorry! We thought you were… well… Drew! Get your ass here!"

"What?"

"This is not May or Brendan!"

"Are you guys blind or something?"

"Fine."

They all turned their heads in the direction of the voice to see May surrendering. May explained everything and they all understood. Well, sorta. They all sat down to have a chat to confirm the situation.

"Well guys, now did you all know my why, you promise to keep quite about this?"

"Yea, sure Ma- err... I mean Sapphire."

"Definitely Sapphire sweetie. But I have a question, are you guys really married?"

May crocked her brow to Brendan smirked.

"Yea. Of course, that wasn't a lie. Anyway how are you, Drew? You haven't seem to be in our conversation lately. Something bothering you?"

"No." May stared at Drew. Something was different about him.

"Are you sure? I know you too well. You're not quiet- okay, maybe you are… But not to this extent."

"May, I'm fine okay."

"Hahahaha! Brendan Baby has a milk mustache."

"I do?"

"Yea, I wipe it off." May took a napkin and wiped off the milk residue off and Drew eyed him with envy.

"Anyway" Solidad cut "Harley and I will keep quite about this little _shenanigan_ if you come to our get together today. My place at eight. Okay. May leaned back on Brendan's chest and shut her eyes. She felt tired already. Brendan sweatdropped and nodded at Solidad.

"We'll be there."

"Good. Harley, bring all the things necessary."

"Tsk, Okay…"

"Drew, make sure you look cute and it's settled."

**That Night**

"Aww! Ruby!! I dun wanna go there!"

"We have to Sapph. We promised Solidad."

"Correction, you promised her, not me!"

"Aww Sapph, you want me to go all alone?"

"Yeah! I'm tired."

Brendan's eyes became droopy. May stared at him then looked away.

"No! No! NO! Not falling for your puppy dog eyes!"

Brendan made a whiny sound and fake tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Ahh! Alright! I'll go already! Sheesh!"

**DING DONG!**

"I'M COMING! Hey May, Brendan! So glad you could make it!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Solidad! Shh! don't say it so loud!"

"Opps! Sorry May, umm... Err… Sapphire. I'm not used to it yet. Come in! Come in!"

"Solidad, there's a spider in the restroom!" Harley wailed at the top of his lungs.

Solidad sighed and went to the restroom, Harley slammed her head on the wall and knocked her out and locked the door outside. Then Harley went to his guests and sat them down and gave them drinks. He handed May and Brendan a bottle that reads orange juice.

"Oh God, this doesn't taste like orange juice!"

"Really? Mine does."

"That's because, I made you a special glass, Maysie."

"Thanks, Harley." May stuck out her tongue and Brendan chuckled.

"Hey Brendan Baby, I heard you had a Swampert."

"Yea,"

"I'D LOVE TO SEE IT!!"

"Umm… sure, okay."

Harley dragged Brendan out it the lawn.

"Before you show me you Pokemon, I have a big surprise for you, close your eyes."

**BANG!!! [A/N: I love this! XD]**

Harley had hit Brendan with a bottle and Brendan was unconscious. Harley dragged his body to his room. His pants got caught on the door; Harley tugged and tugged until it pulled off his bottoms. Disgusted, Harley dumped him on his bed and locked him inside.** [A/N: IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK YOU SICK MINDED PEOPLE!!] **

"There! Now that you're out of the way, I can do a favor for Drewsie!"

**DING DONG!**

Harley smirked. His plan was working.

"Hey Drew! You look cute!!"

"Hn, Whatever."

Harley sat Drew with May and handed him a bottle of _orange juice._

"Eww!! My god!! This doesn't taste like orange juice!"

"That's because I made this special for you."

Little did they know that Harley emptied the orange juice and filled it with alcohol with essence of orange juice._ Soon _May and Drew started talking and chatting. Laughing and giggling and after a few bottles of alcohol later, they were both drunk.

"May, I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Drew."

"No you don't! You love Brendan because you married him."

"I'm not really married to him, we were just... uhh... pretending... yea."

Drew smirked and grabbed May and pressed his lips on hers. And soon they started making out. Harley giggled.

"My job here is done."

May woke up groggy. It was 3 a.m. She scratched her head and mumbled, "Am I in the hotel? Where's Brendan? I better find him…" May wobbled to the first door she saw to see him _sleeping_ on the bed. She was too tired to see him pants - less and she collapsed on the space next to him. Drew woke up soon after and wore his clothes… mumbling, "God, it's so cold. I'm sweating… shivering"

**The Next Morning**

"Oww, my head."

"Guhh… wow, I fell dizzy… Huh? Brendan! What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

May stared at Brendan then at herself. May forced back her tears and turned to Brendan who was also in shock.

"Brendan. What happened last night?"

"I... I can't remember… I remember drinking something with you then… nothing…"

"Yea, Was it you? I thought it was someone else…"

"Yeah, I think."

"But main point is… We did it… And… I-I… I don't know why I did it…"

"May May… Don't cry… I'm here for you…"

.~.~.~

"Hey guys! It's been fun but unfortunately, May and I gotta go. After we win the ribbon we heading back to Hoenn in search for Groudon since May still can't swim so we can't go get Kyogre.

"_We_ win the ribbon?"

"Yea, you see, we always win together."

"Ahh. I see… heh, have fun you two. I'm heading back to sleep."

"You lazy girl! Ha-ha, Anyway, Please drop by again if you chance upon Johto again! Bye Brendan Baby! Bye Maysie!"

"Hey May, don't you want to see Drew?"

"He's still sleeping."

"You'll miss him… Ahh… I don't care, you march in there missy and say good bye!"

"Fine... Geez, you're so bossy!"

"Heh, it's in the genes."

May ran in and hugged Drew who surprisingly hugged back.

"Drew?"

"Hey May."

"I'm leaving now, just wanted to say good bye."

"So soon? I just met you! It's been three years!"

"I know. I'll be back soon. I promise."

May gave him a peck and ran back to Brendan and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Brendan! I feel so much better!"

"Yea, I figured. Now let's get moving. I don't wanna be late."

"Next up, we have Ruby VS Sapphire! Wow! What pretty names!! Who will win?" The Mc cheered to the audience.

"Ladies first, Sapphie."

"Fine, I won't go easy on you, Blaziken Fire Punch!"

Swampert dodged perfectly and Blaziken tumbled to the ground, Sapphire's points went down...

"Strength." The blue Pokemon charged towards Blaziken and knocked it down once more. Sapphire's points went down even more.

"Blaziken, up and use Sky Upper Cut!"

Blaziken stood up and ran towards Swampert but missed by an inch.

"C'mon Sapphie! You can do better than this!! I'll give you another chance, go ahead and strike again."

"I don't need your sympathy!" Sapphire smirked as she flicked her fringe, she winked to her Blaziken and then yelled, "Blaziken use Fire Punch!" Blaziken ran towards Swampert once more but fell have way. Ruby eyed Sapphire.

'She has a plan but what is it? She's losing. She already lost half her points! What is she planning?'

_XxFlashBackxx_

"_This is so cool, Sapph! A big stage for an awesome performance!"_

"_Yeah! I can't wait to battle you in the finals like always because I've got a trick up my sleeve!"_

_XxEndFlashbackxx_

As the confused Brendan thought, May giggled and glanced up the screen. She lost half her points. A smile arose from her face and then came an insane laughter which scared the audience shitless. May turned to Ruby who got afraid. 3 minutes left.

"Hahaha! If you think this is over, it's just the beginning! Ready Blaziken? Use Fire spin followed by fire punch!"

It was a direct hit. Swampert was thrown on its back. Ruby's points decreased.

"Swampert? Are you okay to continue?"

"Swampert Swam!" [Hell yea! I'm not losing to this oversized chicken!]

"Good! Bubble beam now!"

"Blaziken! Bring down that bubblebeam with fire spin!"

The fire popped the bubbles leaving sparkles everywhere. Ruby's points were dragged down.

'_Wow, Sapphire is awesome! Didn't know she had it in her!'_

"Swampert, Use Take down now!"

"Dodge!"

Swampert tripped and hit the ground to Blaziken's dodge while Blaziken was in the air.

"Mega kick now!"

Blaziken started charging down and slammed its weight on Swampert. Ruby started sweating. She was good, very good. She just wanted him to have his fun before she killed him. Sapphire countered all his attacks! What could he do?

"Ruby's points are dragged down even more. Only one minute left and Ruby's still in the lead. Can Sapphire knock him out before time runs out?" The MC pointed out when she saw a shaky Ruby and a Smirking Sapphire.

"Swampert, use strength then take down!"

Swampert knocked Blaziken off its feet and tackled it.

"Blaziken! Stand up! Get up Blaziken!! We are far from over!!"

"Blaze zi ken! Blaze!!" The Pokemon jumped up within seconds.

"What! Impossible! But no matter, this should be fun. Swampert! Use Blizzard!!"

Blaziken fell on its knees. Cold ice fell on Blaziken making him weaker and weaker. Sapphire's points dangerously dropped. One more blow like that and it was over!!

"Heheh, it's over Sapphie…" Brendan finally thought he won. He chuckled to himself.

"Finish it with surf Swampert!"

"I can't dodge this! I'm done for… Unless… FLAMETHROWER NOW!!"

The weak Pokemon jumped up and blew fire out of its mouth. This not only countered the attack but it warmed the Pokemon. Blaziken's flamethrower and Swampert's surf pushed and pushed. May smirked.

"This is it Ruby. Blaziken! Drive it backwards using maximum power!"

Blaziken drove the surf backwards and with its fire, it was a double take for Swampert. Ruby's point's suffered for that. Swampert Flinched.

"Finish it off with Overheat!"

"What?!"

Blaziken heated up and released fire everywhere and smoke arose blocking the arena.

"Swampert in unable to battle! The winner in Sapphire from Twinleaf Town!" The MC said proudly as she handed May the ribbon.

"Hell Yea!! I WON!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Awesome Job Blaziken!!! WE DID IT!!!" Sapphire yelled and jumped wildly as if she were on fire. "I'm Sapphire from Hoenn and I'm the BEST POKEMON COORDINATOR EVER!! BELIEVE IT!!!" **[A/N: Sound Familiar? It's Naruto's famous line"]**

"Well done Sapphire!!"

Ruby hugged May and she blushed. The audience 'aww'ed to this sight and Sapphire turned red.

"Looks like not only are Ruby and Sapphire rivals, it seems they are lovers as well!" The MC announced and everyone cheered.

"I hope everyone enjoyed this contest! And even the ones at home watching this. It was a close fight, I'll tell you that and even though Ruby looks like the clear leader, Sapphire turned tables and beat Ruby. Who knew she wanted him to bring down her points on purpose?"

_.~.~.~_

_Mom? Are you okay?_

_Oh God. Norman, doesn't Sapphire look a bit like…_

_May? Don't be ridiculous Caroline. May's gone._

Caroline hugged Max and tears trickled down her cheeks. Norman watched as the coordinator waved her ribbon in the air cheering and jumping. Even and blowing kisses and winks. Some fan boys fainted when they saw this. Then she turned to Blaziken and hugged her Pokemon. With that, she took a little curtsey as Ruby escorted Sapphire off the stage.

"_But she does look a bit like our May…"_

_.~.~.~_

"_Wow! You go May!"_

"_Yay Maysie!"_

Solidad and Harley were cheering and yelling at the TV screen. Drew just stared blankly at the screen. 'Was this the same May he found a few years ago with a pathetic lame trick? Now she had beauty, grace with tons of strength, flexibility and strategy in her Pokemon. The girl who could never beat him could now wipe the floor with his ass.' Drew missed her and wanted to see her again. He flipped open his cell and pressed one. He had her on speed dial. It rang and rang. He was about to give up when he heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello? Sapphire here! Who's this?"

"Hi... umm... May…"

"Drew? –Sigh- I told you not to call me that! Please!"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Well what do you want? Here to congratulate me? To finally say that for once, I'm better than you?"

"Umm... no… not really…"

"What! Then why'd you call?"

"No… I mean… Congratulations on your win and…uhh…"

"Thanks Drew!"

"And uhh… well… Wanna well… umm…"

"Well?"

"Well you see… umm… you wanna… like…umm…"

"Spill it out already! Sheesh!"

"Wanna hang out?"

"Huh? Did I hear correctly? Drew, _the_ Drew wants to hang out with me??!!"

"Umm… Yea?"

"Oh, so now I'm finally good enough to hang out with you? But when I was weak you don't? Huh? It that right?"

"So do you want to or not?"

"Sure Drew. We can chill out together."

"Okay, at Sandy Beach. Tomorrow at 2pm sharp. Don't be late."

"Aye aye Captain! –Giggles- See ya Drew."

As May hung up, Drew felt like flying. Then he realized that his companions were watching him. Solidad and Harley's jaws were hanging and that was not a good sign. Drew blushed at turned away. He prayed that they didn't hear everything or actually anything.

"Drew… Do you have feelings for Sapphire?"

"No…"

"Yea right Drewsie!!! You were shuttering when you were talking to her!!!"

"So? She was being all bossy so my anger made me forget what I wanted to say!"

"Right…"

"Stop it! It's the truth!"

'_WHATEVER_ Drew but when you're ready to spill, call me."

Drew was ready and waiting by the beach at 1 pm. He had a bouquet of roses in his hand. He waited and waited. It was now 4 pm. Drew constantly checked his watch. Now it was 6:50pm. Drew stood up with sighs.

"She… She stood me up…"

Drew stared walking away until he heard a voice.

"Drew! Wait!"

Sapphire ran towards him and hugged him.

"Where were you? I've been waiting!!"

"Well a… Well a cool coordinator like me comes fashionably late."

"May…"

"Yeah, I had to run away from all those damn Fan Boys…"

Drew leaned forward until he was nose to nose with May. Her eyes were watery like she just cried and her face seem flushed.

"May, you cried. WHAT DID BRENDAN DO?!"

"No… It wasn't him... It… It was me…"

"May… What happened?"

"Drew look! A beautiful sunset. Just like old times!"

"May?"

"I'm just sick okay… I… I just need someone…"

Drew hugged May before uttering, "I'll be there for you… Always and forever…"

**A/N: TADA! I'm FINALLY DONE!! Thanks Kami!! :) Next Chapter will be up soon and yes. I did delete all my other stories but I will repost them after I'm done with this one.**


	6. The Results

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back and with more drama! Lols! This is a little bit of a Drama Queen so turn back if you dislike Dramas (: [And emos] and GOD! This is a contestshipping Fic! NOT HOENSHIPPING! To ****contestshipping. Star,**** GROSS! No! Eww!! Don't worry (: It's not like that! I would NEVER in a million years do that^. ^"**

Chapter 6: The results

_XxFlashBackxx_

_May shook the gadget wildly. _

"_No! No! This is so uncool! This can't be! Not now! Why now!? Change you stupid thing! Change! You'll ruin my life!"_

_May threw it against the wall before falling herself. With the loud thud, Brendan came rushing in. After seeing the mechanism nearly crushed on the floor, Brendan knelt beside May and wrapped his arms around her._

"_Don't worry May. I'm here. I'll hold your hand every step of the way."_

_XxEndFlashBackxx_

May's eyes met Drew's eyes. She tears blurred her vision. It had taken a few moments to realize that she had deeply fallen in love with Drew but she also knew it could never be.

"May… Do you love me?"

"Drew, I… I need to talk to you…"

"Because I love you."

"Drew… I… I missed you…"

"I know… That's why I want to ask you something before you say anything…"

"But I need to say something first."

"May, please don't get shocked. Just be honest."

"Drew please listen… I wanted to tell you. Drew… I wanted to tell you... I… I can't see you any-"

But before she could continue, Drew knelt down and pulled out a ring.

"May, W-Would you spend you're entire life with me?"

"Drew…"

"You don't have to miss me anymore. I'll be here! Right next to you!"

"Drew Please don't do this to me…"

"May, I'll take care of you! We'll never be separated ever again!"

"Drew, why is it so hard to talk to you?"

May tried to talk to Drew but it was too hard. He wouldn't listen and as much as she wanted to say yes, she couldn't say it. She knew what she had to do but somehow she couldn't say no to him either. But she had no choice anyway. This was going to break him but she had to. It's the best thing she could come up.

"Drew! I can't okay! I can't marry you!"

"That's okay May, if you're not ready, I'll wait! I'll wait for you!"

"No Drew, you can't! It's not that… It's…"

"I wait forever for you."

"I can't marry you because…."

"Because what May? I'll do anything!"

"Because I'm pregnant with Brendan's kid!!"

"What?"

"There! I said it! Are you happy now? Are you??!"

May bolted from the spot leaving Drew still kneeling there like some idiot. No, not an idiot, a broken hearted idiot. Drew stood up and brushed the sand off his knees, this is just a bad dream. But it felt so real. He punched himself hard to wake up but he was still in pain, not to the punch but to the heart break. Thick red blood oozed out form his lips. Nope this is reality. Drew dragged himself home. Forcing back tears, he was greeted by Harley and Solidad.

"Hey Drewsie! How's the date?"

"Leave me alone you…"

"Ohh, the bitch ditched the grass head?"

"I said leave me ALONE you freaking fag! Do you understand what I'm trying to say or are you too darn stupid?"

"Woah Drew, since when were you so harsh?"

"When you're mom turned homo."

"What the he-"

"How dare you call me Fag you crazy obsessed loser! No wonder she DUMPED you!"

Drew left the scenario obviously pissed. But Harley was right. He was obsessed. But that's love for him. What could he do? Solidad called May a few weeks later as Drew was being a dead weight and she couldn't take it anymore. But May was too scared to help so poor Solidad was stuck with him. Drew laid himself down refusing to eat of bathe. He sealed his eyes shut and replayed the scene at the beach. May's words still repeating in his memory like some sick broken record player. And each time he thought about it, the more his pitiful heart pained. Then he thought about Brendan. How lucky he was. Then his envy turned to hate. He forced open his eyes. Once filled with happiness but now only full of anger, hate, misery and sorrow. Drew was going to kill Brendan if it was the last thing he did because if he can't have her then no one will.

-8 months later-

"Wow, my belly getting bigger isn't it?

"Really? I barely notice it."

"You're an ass…"

"Time for a regular check up at the doctors. Ready to go?"

"Not really…"

"C'mon, you gotta…"

Brendan held May's unwilling hand and dragged her to the hospital. When they arrived, May let out a long whine and she tugged at her hand to be free.

"Idunwannagothere!"

"Stop complaining."

"You meanie!"

"I just know what's best for you."

As they entered the room, Brendan dragged May to the doctor's appointed room and was greeted by a fairly old doctor.

"Good Morning Miss Birch."

"Good Morning Doc!"

"Hey Doc, I'm Ruby Birch, the father. Umm… Sapphire's not feeling herself today. Just to tell you that, I must be on my way now. Bye Sapph, I'll fetch you."

"Bye! And take you're time!!"

"Okay, so how are you feeling today?"

"Suckishly huge and uncomfortable."

"Something wrong Sapphire? You're usually smiling at this point."

"I wanna check up. Brendan thinks I slept with someone else. "

"Someone else?"

"I'm not crazy. I just know you know."

"Ahh, so you request a DNA check?"

"Yeah."

"Very well, as you wish, follow me."

May followed the doctor into this huge room filled with meds and machine. After the tests, May sat down waiting patiently and finally the doctor came out with his clipboard.

"Hey doc! Tell me Brendan is just a crazy nut case.."

"Well May. The DNA test agrees with him…"

"Wha… What do you mean?"

"DNA results don't match with his. It matches to a Drew Hayden."

**A/n: Cliffhanger!!! I know I don't want to be mean but… I told you so!! :D Next episode Okay, I know this chap is really short but I'll make the other one longer :DDD Next chapter, May's Confession!!!**


	7. The Naked Truth

**A/N: Hey my lovely reviewers! Thank you so much for the sweet reviews. I know in all the chapters, you can identify tons mistakes because I am Japanese and I can't understand English. I apologize for making you wait almost a year for the next chapter but I was working on my English to improve on my stories! I have great new ideas! Some of you messaged me for requesting lemon lime in some chapters. I will try my best for you! Remember, when things don't seem to make sense, they will, in the end so stay tuned! ily! HarukaKazumi (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! BUT I WOULD LOVE TO OWN DREW ANYTIME! *WINK WINK***

Chapter 7: The Naked Truth

May held on to Brendan. Hoping he would understand. But his expression was totally opposite. Her grip tightened and with a gentle shake for a response. His face clearly stated his mood. With his eyes staring down refusing to look at her and lips a bit curved to show sadness. His emotions twisting and turning. His heart broken. But does he still love her?

_XxFlashBackxX_

"Brendan, you were right."

"What is it Sapphire?"

"The baby. It's not yours."

"Then, who's the real daddy?"

"Well..."

"It's Drew isn't it."

"But Brendan, I never slept with him! I swear!"

"Yeah right."

"I woke up with you didn't I?"

"..."

"Brendan please listen to me! I would never betray you!"

"Then why did this happen? How is this possible? I was there for you, May. And how did I get repaid. Like this."

"I'm so deeply truly sorry."

"Brendan?"

"..."

"Say something?"

"..."

"Anything. Please?"

_XxEnd of FlashbackxX_

May wept silently. He was never going to forgive her. But how did this happen? She could not recall. She cursed herself for being a whore and an irresponsible teen slut but even if she calls herself that and any other swears, it would not change anything. May constantly pulled Brendan to face her but he turned away each time. She was about to give up when he stood up. He pulled away from May's grip and walked away. May tried to get a hold of him but failed every attempt she tried.

"Brendan wait! Don't leave me here!"

"May, its over. I'm done with you. I was at your at every whim and loved you with all my heart. I wanted to be the perfect man for you. I tried to be and break my bones trying to be him. I treated you like a princess! I gave you everything. But you never loved me the way I did. You love the guy with ridiculous hair that was treats you like nothing. That proud egotistic maniac! If that's what you want. I give up then. I'm tired of pleasing you. You betrayed me after all I've done. Whatever. I'm out."

"Brendan no! I didn't mean too. Please don't leave me! You swore we'd be together forever! You're going to break your promise! AGAIN! I'll do whatever you ask!"

"Whatever I asked? Then love me! But yeah, like you used to say, soul mates are soul mates. If you truly loved that freak then you must be crazy! I'd never date someone who ABUSES me! I should have never left you years ago if you were going to meet him. And let him pollute your innocent mind."

"Brendan. I don't want to be alone. In one month or so, this baby is due. And I need someone there for me. Not someone. I need you."

"Okay then, I will stoop lower than the bastard Drew himself."

"What?"

"If you fell for a bastard like him, then you'll fall someone who's worse than him."

"Why?"

"I don't understand you anymore and I'm still in a daze but all I know is that I still love you and let's just say. I'll die for you."

"So what should we do?"

"The baby is mine and will remain mine."

"What?"

"The baby is mine. Not that hard to understand. "

"But technically, it's not... uhm.."

"Yeah, but we'll pretend."

"Pretend like it's still yours? Why?"

"Because, Drew will never take care of the kid. He'd abuse it. Like how he does to you. If he found out the baby is his, he'd use that as an excuse to get back with you. So stick with me alright."

"I don't know about this. It sounds evil."

"Do you want me back? Or do you want your kid to be abused? Kids are more fragile."

"Okay. But what if the baby has green hair?"

"Please May. That's a really stupid question. I'm related to Wally. He could just have inherited the hair by genes. Plus, what are the odds of _that _happening?" *chuckles* "No one has to know about our dark little secret."

Brendan shoved the DNA test papers in his back pocket and pulled May for a hug. May shivered at thought the plan. Who knew Brendan could be this evil? He has always portrayed the kind sweet childhood boy who lived next door. Then the story should have gone a little bit like Brendan being her soul mate dates her and proposes romantically and live happily ever after with her prince charming on a white rapidash. But no, she had to get pregnant with the boy she thinks she loves and could be the next 16 and pregnant celeb with her future and hard earned reputation crumbling down to dust. Leaving her with tons of diapers, lack of sleep and lots of money burnt. But May had to be with Brendan. She had nowhere else to go anyway.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you!" exclaimed a tall ginger haired girl.

She walked over the shadowy figure crouching in a corner of a dark room. She bent over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, it's time to eat and I can't be playing hide-and-find-Drew all day just to make sure you eat!"

"Not now Solidad. Maybe later. Give me five more minutes."

"Oh no, five minutes isn't the same as five hours. Now come on! Don't let me get slowpoke to pull you out again."

Solidad grabbed her rival by the hand and led him out. Drew squinted at the sight of light as he approached the door. He sat down while Harley glared at Drew while Solidad served them.

"Now then, now that we are all here, let's eat. I'm starving!"

Solidad wolfed now her food while Harley nibbled his. Drew poked at his food and made an irritated sigh. He stood up and murmured, "I need to be excused." Before walking away, Solidad held on to the back of his collar and pulled him back on his seat. Harley got up in a rage to break the silence.

"Oh for Arceus sake Drew! How long will it take for you to get over that slut? It's been months!"

"She's not a slut! You spiked she drink you fiend! You got the nerve to confess it too."

"She could have stayed sober if she wanted to! Arceus! You're such a kid! Grow up! If you want a whore so bad I'll bring you to a club and buy some strippers! They're so much better then May! They cost and they're not cheap and free!"

"Shut up!"

"Both of you! Zip it! I want to eat in peace! I tried my best for months to keep this friendship and make it last!"

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Good! And while you're at it Mr. Emo, NEVER COME BACK! Go rot in a hole!"

Solidad stared at Harley with a mixture of anger and sadness. She stood up and walked away. Drew slammed the door behind him and gazed at his reflection. His hair was messy, his clothes were ragged. He hard dark rings around his eyes and lips that never smiled. He couldn't care less about his hygiene but Solidad was always chasing him to do so. Drew always had a big gaping hole in his life and May somehow filled with happiness and joy. She loved him for him and he treated her like crap. The only person who understands him. Solidad was like an elder sister and she knew about their feelings they had for each other. But it wasn't the same. Now that she's gone, she took the happiness with her and now he was just a wreak. He climbed out the window and walked down a winding path. He had to take his mind off her. He slipped his hands in his pocket and hung his head low. All of a sudden, a group of girls gathered around him with squeals and giggles.

"Oh My Golem! It's Drew!"

"Drew, I'm like your biggest fan ever!"

"Marry me Drew?"

Can I have your autograph?"

Drew simply ignored them and walked faster to try and avoid them. One of the girls with long blonde hair and dazzling purple eyes grabbed for his arm and smiled flirtatiously at him. She really put the meaning of short in shorts and her hot pink tube top. He shot her a death glare but she was busy dancing in the clouds to notice.

"I'm Jessica."

"I don't care."

"Well you should. I'm the president of your fan club."

"Which I could do without."

"We're worried for you. You look terrible. You stopped participating in contests!"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Why don't you come over to place with the girls and we could give you a full make over! We even baked poffins for your Pokémon! We know Roserade likes them sweet and Flygon likes it Sour."

"Whatever, I'm not interested."

"Why not!"

"Because do I look like a freaking girl? Make over? You gotta be freaking me. Whatever, just leave me alone."

Jessica was triumphant and she tugged at Drew's arm.

"Since you like to lock yourself in your room, you can lock yourself in my room. No difference. The girls and I could even give you some simple pleasures. So what do you say sweetie?"

"I say leave me the hell alone and no way would I be caught dead in your room, not go find another loser to target you prostitute. And you're ugly."

With that, Jessica ran away in tears while the others followed her worriedly but envious she flirted with Drew. But Drew didn't give a crap. He kept thinking about May. Her striking smile. Her stunning blue eyes. Her sweet voice that melted his heart. Her features were simply drop dead gorgeous to Drew and it was killing him slowly to not see her. She was so adorable when she was mad. And so endearing when she sad. So lovable she's happy and so enchanting when she laughed. He envied Brendan and regretted ever teasing May. Then she would not have ever met him. Then she wouldn't have gotten pregnant with Brendan's kid and pretend to be married. He had her. And that was the most painful part. Now Drew's lost. Literally. He wandered off too far and into the woods and it was getting dark but he was too preoccupied to notice and too impassive to care. He coiled up on the ground and closed his eyes.

"If I can't see you, maybe I can dream of you" thought Drew as memories were the only thing he had left of her. Before he drifted off into slumber, he whispered, "Goodnight May, see you in my dreams."

**A/N: TADA! One year for this! :D I improved my English tremendously if you asked me! Poor Drew! I just want to bear hug him! What do you want in the next chapter? YOU DECIDE! R&R my cuppy cakes! ilysm my readers! You inspire me to write. YES YOU! And with my keyboard, I shall give birth to stories! [LOLWHUTTHEFUDGE?] XD Stop requesting for lemons! My dad would kill me! Hentai is a go though 8D Woo! Pedobear likes x3 *evil laughs***


	8. Drew's Transformation

**A/N: Hello my sweet stalkers! :3 This chapter is dedicated to user PockyPanda! Plot by user HarukaShuu. Drew's OOC [Emo Style] adapted from Youtube user PokemonTrainerDrew. Credit goes to them!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! **

May held Brendan's hand with a bitter smile spread across her face. Brendan had a dazzling suit on while May wore a white maternity dress. They were on their way to a party held in Jhoto's finest restaurant located on the beach where all coordinators were welcomed. Solidad, Harley & Drew were going to be there to catch up on things with them. When they arrived, they hugged their friends and were seated immediately.

Solidad joked, "May, you're huge! I mean really huge!"

"Thank you! I'm due in a week."

"Wow, really? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We want it to be a surprise."

Harley poked at May's belly, "Maysie, how does it feel like to be preggers?"

"Well Harley, It's unbelievably painful. My feet swell. I feel sick every morning. I feel very haggard."

Drew smiled and just watched. Just like old times. "Drew, you've been awfully quiet." May questioned.

"I'm just starving." Drew grinned "When will we be served?"

"The course will start at 9pm. Thirty minutes to go." Brendan laughed.

"You know what's curious? The media claimed you both were dead. They even found your corpses. Or so they claimed."

Brendan ran his fingers through May's hair and responded, "They were homeless teens who mugged us of a couple of bucks, May's bandana and my scarf. And was murdered by their foster mom."

Solidad shook her head in disbelief. "Some people are just so silly."

Just then, a smartly dressed man approached the stage holding a microphone. "Good evening, coordinators from different regions all over the world. Welcome to Jhoto's first ever coordination party. Please enjoy the feast we prepared for you prepared in 8 courses and our line of events planned out. We have the waltz where coordinators dance with their partners and stand a chance to win 5 grand. No partner? No problem! You can visit the pokémon playground where you and different coordinators can play with your pokémon and face different obstacles. Or join the Pokémon Beauty Pageant and stand a chance to win 2 grand. Or if you aren't very adventurous which is most unlikely, we have the pokémon bubble games where you strengthen the bond with you and your beloved pokémon in family oriented games. And if at any point of time you or your pokémon aren't feeling well, please visit the medical corner where Nurse Joy will serve you. Thank you. Please enjoy while our chefs serve you."

"Wow! Maybe I should take part in the pokémon playground event!"

"C'mon Solidad!" jumped Harley, "We're wearing designer clothes! Don't want them to get filthy now do we? We should partake in the bubble games!"

"No way! You can play the bubbles games yourself."

Harley whined and Drew chuckled. "So," Drew started. "Where will both of you and May go?"

"May and I will probably dance out hearts out on the waltz."

"What about you Drew?" May asked.

"I'll probably head back home after the course. I'm too tired for games." smiled Drew.

"Aww Drew. Why don't you stay and spend time with us?"

"No thank you." Drew beamed "Maybe just for a while. But that's it."

"Greus puu biwmpy goo pleu moo jumes." [Drew's too wimpy to play the games.]

"Solidad, don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting." Harley exclaimed while the others laughed as Solidad gulped down her food.

"I would make a smart comeback if I understood you." Laughed Drew as he munched on some lettuce.

"I said you're just making excuses to play. Fact is you never took part in contests since May left and now you're not as good so there's nothing you can show off."

Drew kept silence for a few moments before he shrugged. "Heh, I guess you're right." As he raised his hands in defeat.

"Wait! Since when did YOU accept defeat by anyone?" Asked the puzzled May.

"People change May. And so did you. I just want to go home and cuddle up with my Pokémon. Besides, Roserade's not feeling too hot. We'd just be in the medical corner with Miss Joy."

After the course, Brendan took May to the waltz and had his hands wrapped around May's waist protectively and May had her arms around his neck. He locked his eyes in hers and spinned her around gently. Drew was standing far behind watching like a stalker.

[Sigh]

"Drew? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just watching May and Scarface dancing the night away."

"You've changed quite recently. More cheery. Don't you love May?"

"Solidad. I love May with all my beating heart. But she's with Brendan. I'm happy when she's happy. And I have to let her go if I truly love her. So I made my decision and I feel a lot better!"

"You're a good kid Drew."

Solidad embraced Drew before she left for the games.

**(Ring ring) **"Hold on hun. Hello? Speaking. I see. He what? I'm kinda in the middle of something. I understand. Alright. Bye."

"Who was that Brendan?"

"It's Wally. I have to go. He ran away from home. I have to go find him."

"Now?"

"Yes. Will you be fine on your own?"

"Uhm..."

"I'll be back. Don't worry."

With that, Brendan ran out. May trailed him slowly only to see Drew walking out as well.

"Drew! Wait up!"

"Oh May. What's the matter?"

"I was wondering if you would spend some time with me."

"But where's Brendan?"

"He had to leave. So will you? Maybe a walk on the beach?"

Drew smiled and held May's hand as they exited the restaurant. May felt the cool breeze in her hair and feel sand fill her sandals as her feet sunk. Then May felt dizzy and a sting of pain so Drew took off his blazer and let her sit on it as he sat beside her.

"How's the baby? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. It just hurts."

"Can I feel it?"

"Yeah. Put your hand here."

Drew felt around for the baby and felt it kick. Then he pressed his ear against May's tummy to hear it.

"Drew. You're changed. And I don't know to react. You seem laid - back and calm. More gentle and sweet."

Drew chuckled as he plopped on the sand. "I thought about it long and hard."

"Tell me what happened that made you like this. You were so different after I left. Like a hot mess of emotions."

"Well May," Drew looked into May's eyes and felt himself melting. A spiritual connection. A chemical reaction. One he hasn't felt in forever. "I gave you away. You were happy with him. Not with me. I didn't treat you as you deserved to be. He did. I realised I'm happy when you are. That's all I need."

May smiled and laid down beside him. She cuddled closer and their bodies touching each other. He could feel her heart beating. Her lips brushed against his and his breath tickled her face.

"I have something to tell you Drew. It's about this baby."

"You can tell me anything."

...

...

...

"May, what is it?"

...

...

...

"My water broke..."

**A/N: TADA! CHAPTER 8 DONE! I'm actually bored with this story but it helps me improve my English. When my friend translates what I wrote in the first chapter, I laugh at my mistakes. Now I have reduced my mistakes and I'm trying to get better! I won't use a beta reader because I want to master English myself. **

**AND I WANT TO THANK MY REVIEWERS AND READERS FOR YOUR KIND WORDS. THEY MEAN THE WORLD! I WILL TRY MY BEST FOR YOU AND ONLY YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**

**Haters will hate. I don't care. All I need are my precious kind reviewers and readers!**


End file.
